


I'm in your heart

by cuddlypillow



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: (only pot tho), Breakup, Broken Heart, F/M, I'll tag along, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, OC, Original Character(s), currently rated m but could change later, overcoming heart break, sebastian is the emoboi we all know he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypillow/pseuds/cuddlypillow
Summary: "Hey it's Abigail! Yeah this is a story about Sebastian! He's just super busy at the moment, trying to ignore the fact that the new farmer is slowly healing his broken heart after that b*tch of an ex-girlfriend broke it and-" "I can hear you Abigail, stop talking shit about me in the summery! I'm not-" "Stop lying to yourself already, Bas! Well... I gotta go into the mines now but please take a look on your own how adorable he and Minka are!" "Abigail shut it!" "Hihi!"
Relationships: Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Your Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm freaking obsessed with Stardew Valley atm and it's characters and I just wanted to write something for my favorite boy Sebastian. And also introduce my farmer OC as well!  
> Right now I have a really basic plot in my head but if there's anything you thing I could add.  
> I appreciate every kudos and comment. Please enjoy <3  
> Many thanks to MayDay for proofreading and morethanithoughtofficialblog for beta reading the first chaps <3 You guys are awesome!
> 
> (The song Sebastian listens to in the beginning is Bullet For My Valentine - Your Betrayal https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHgFJEJgUrg)

**"You said that we'd be forever**   
**How could you kill me and lie to my face**   
**Now that we can't be together**   
**There's just no hope for our final embrace**   
**So here we are, I'm in your head**   
**I'm in your heart"**

* * *

“SEBASTIAN! A little less noisy please!” Robin demanded in front of his rooms door. She had knocked furiously but had noticed the door was locked.    
Hesitantly Sebastian turned his rock music a tad down.    
“A bit mooore.” he heard his mother who still seemed to stand in front of his door.    
He rolled his eyes and shut it down completely by plugging his headset in to listen through them.    
“I’m preparing dinner, come up in an hour.” was the last thing he heard before he got lost in the wild guitar rhythms in his ears.    
  
Sebastian opened his last programming file and started working, trying to focus on anything but that awful feeling in his gut that kept creeping back there whenever he thought about last week's event. 

Breakups were never easy. At least when he was the one that got dumped.   
Not that this had happened that often yet but damn he was freaking sad and angry and he gladly took everything that got his mind off at the moment. He still hadn’t told his best friends Sam nor Abigail who both had already spammed him with messages why he didn’t come to their weekly pool evening at the Stardrop bar yesterday. 

**Sam: Hey, were already at the bar. Where are you?**

**Abby: We’re waiting!**

**Sam: Bro?  
**   
**Bas: I feel sick & rather stay home. I’ll make up for it sometime later k?**

**Abby: OK. Get well soon Sebby :***

**Bas: Yeah**

He still had a private message from Abigail but he left her intentionally on unread. 

**Are you really okay? I’m here for you, you know dat.** **  
** **  
** Abigail was a smart girl. She could always see right through him; of course she’d sense there was more that him just being sick. Though Sebastian really felt sick to some degree.    
  
The hour his mother had proposed run by and Sebastian forced himself upstairs.    
“You look like shit.” was the first thing Maru said when he took a seat at the dinner table. “Well thanks for…”    
His stepfather coughed slightly to stop him from saying anything possibly mean back to his sister. Sebastian gave him an annoyed look but when he actually looked into Demetrius’ face he didn’t find anger but a concerned expression.    
“You look a bit distressed. Are you okay, Sebastian?”    
“I’m feeling like I might get a cold.” he lied. Demetrius was the last person he wanted to talk to about his broken heart.    
“No wonder. You shouldn’t go out this late to smoke. Or at least wear a jacket.” his mother advised while serving dinner.    
“Hm.” was all Sebastian said. He quickly finished his plate and excused himself to go out for a smoke. Of course he didn’t take a jacket with him. His sweatshirt was warm enough for those few minutes outside. It was the end of winter, it hadn’t snowed in weeks and he didn’t freese that easily anyways.   
  


The rippling sound of the lake only a few minutes away from his home was soothing. The cigarette he held in his hand while sitting on a rock next to the shore was even more calming. Most of the time Sebastian wanted to leave this little town called Pelican, his heart called for the busy city, yet on days like this, he was so glad his mother had managed to settle down on the mountain, far from anything else. 

When he was a kid he had played with Maru in the woods or near the train tracks. His mother was furious when she found out he was walking on the tracks and had forbidden him from going without an adult. Sometimes they had swam in the lake. Abigail still swore she could feel some kind of magic up here but everyone told her she was silly as always. Sebastian still loved how imaginative his friend could be at times. Swimming wasn’t really his thing anymore. 

In general, socializing, going out, social events in the town, all these seemed draining most of the time. He still went playing pool with his friends or they’d occasionally play some Solarian Chronicles in his basement. He’d go into the forest with Sam to secretly smoke a joint or hit the bong his mom still thought was a decorative vase.

Only 26 years old and Sebastian already felt like having a midlife crisis most of the time.    
The break up with Chloe was just another setback.    
  
He kicked a hole into the loose dirt beneath his shoes and threw his finished cigarette into the hole before closing it, making sure he’d set nothing on fire. He stayed a bit longer, watching as the reflection of the moon wandered over the lake.   
  
Sighing he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket; the unread message from Abby still waiting for him.  
  
**Bas: Are you free to talk tomorrow?** **  
** **  
Abby: Ofc Bas. I’ll come by at noon.**   



	2. Contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's already the second chapter because the first one was pretty short.  
> I try to write as much as I can before I have to head back to work next week, so I'll keep you updated if I find an actual schedule ^-^ Subscribe if you don't want to miss an update.  
> Have fun reading!

Abigail entered his room without knocking. Sebastian wouldn’t have heard it anyways since the music he was blasting again today. Luckily his parents weren’t at home at the moment, they were running some errands in Zuzu city. 

“What’s with that emo music?” Abigail surveyed and turned the speakers nearly to zero.    
“Excuse me? My Chemical Romance is a  _ classic _ , okay? Did you come to pick on me?” Sebastian asked, shoving his long hair strands out of his face only for them to fall right back into their usual place. He pushed his desk chair around to face his friend and gestured to Abby to sit on his bed.

“I came to talk to you as you asked me yesterday, you already forgot?”  
She threw herself on the sloppily made bed.  
“So? What do you wanna talk about? Are you feeling better?”  
Sebastian stared a hole into the ground, not sure how to start. 

“... Chloe broke up with me last week.” he announced after a while.   
Abigail audibly huffed.    
“She said she met a new guy who lives in Zuzu, pretty close to her and to quote her, ”It’s a pain in the ass”, to meet me when I live in Pelican… So yeah… I tried talking to her again but I think she blocked me.”    
“Wooooow, who’s a pain in the ass if they pull this shit, huh. She can shove her shitty excuse to Yoba knows where… Gosh I’m so sorry.” she said and then opened her arms, a gesture to invite him into a hug.    
He shook his head,  declining , but he was kinda glad to finally share this with someone. Opening up to people was difficult for him, sometimes even to his friends...    
Of course he would tell Sam too, but Abigail was more empathic about stuff like this.    
“Don’t tell Sam yet.” he mumbled into Abigail's shoulder.    
“Shit, of course not. That’s up to you when you’re ready.” 

Sebastian nodded. 

“We’ve been together for nearly two years. I thought about asking her to search for an apartment in Zuzu together. I’ve secretly started to save some money for that… And now this.”  
“Yeah it seems unfair.” She lightly brushed his head in a calming manner.   
“I think I loved her for real… you know… I even considered buying a mermaid pendant!”  
Abigail sighed. “Love fucking sucks, Bas. I know.” 

He chuckled.    
“Why are you laughing?”    
“Now that you know, can I blast my “emo music” again?” he asked, a weak smile on his face.    
“Oh yoba, if you need to.” she agreed annoyed but the grin on her face told him it was fake annoyance. Sebastian knew she actually enjoyed this kind of music too but most of the time Abigail wanted to act cool and different. 

  
He got up to restart his playlist. “Abigail?”   
“Huh?” she asked while making herself more comfortable on his bed, opening one of his comics to read a bit.   
“Thank you.”    
“Always Bas. You know you can count on Sam and me.”  
  


* * *

  
A few days later when Sebastian and Sam met for band practice, that actually didn’t happen after all, his best friend didn’t take the news as well as Abby. He got really angry and called Chloe a lot of bad names before he gave his best friend a hug and then also apologized for cursing like that. Sebastian waved it off. Sam was right, she definitely was a bitch and didn't deserve someone nice as him. 

Yet there was this sting in his chest and Sebastian knew it would take him a while to get over this relationship. 

He was so disappointed. 

Chloe could have been his way out of this tiny town. The city still seemed interesting yet he was glad he didn't have to fear seeing his ex by accident. The girl would never go to Pelican town. Even when they were a couple it was always Sebastian who had to drive to Zuzu city to see her. “It smells weird and it’s dirty.” was her excuse most of the time. “It’s probably boring, too.”   
After a while Sebastian had given up on trying to convince her to come to his house. He’d just take his bike and visit her whenever he could but gas wasn’t cheap and his freelancing job didn’t bring him a fortune. It was enough to pay his mother a small rent for his room and food and occasional investments.   
  


_ Maybe… _ he contemplated,  _ maybe this relationship was always meant to shatter anyways... _


	3. Too much euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farmer OC at her duty! I hope you guys will like her (〃∀〃)ゞ

A few weeks had passed but Sebastian still wasn’t over that awful breakup. 

It was hard not thinking about Chloe and it cost him even more of his nights than his usual schedule already did.

It was yet another morning that Sebastian dragged his feet upstairs to get his usual cup of extra strong coffee. He had spent the whole night searching for a code error in his last project and the assignment was due tomorrow.

While he poured the black liquid into the biggest cup he could find he heard the front door opening and then the voice of his mother greeting someone. 

_ Must be another customer _ , Sebastian thought. Slowly he approached the stairs to the basement, hoping no one would notice him.    
“Ahh, good morning, Sebastian.” his mother called him out. 

_ Damn… _ “Mornin’ mom…” he said, suppressing a yawn. 

“Could you come over for a moment please?”   
Reluctantly he walked over into the front room of their house where his mother had set up her carpentry shop. He leant next to the hallways doorway and gave his mother a questioning look. Then he noticed the short girl standing in front of the shops counter. 

The first thing he noticed was the short messy pink hair she sported and her bright smile she gave him.    
“This is Minka. She moved from Zuzu to Pelican a few days ago and took over the old Oceans farm.” his mother introduced “You’re both the same age so I thought it would be nice if she gets to know people in her peers.”

“Hey! Nice to meet you, Sebastian.” Minka said cheerfully. Her big eyes mustered Sebastian and suddenly he felt hyper aware of how he must look.    
Messy hair sticking into the air, probably deep dark shadows under his eyes wearing a shirt he hadn’t changed in days and sweatpants. 

Compared to him Minka seemed like a bright sun and he was something that just crawled out of the mines… 

“Uh, hey.” he greeted back and then took a sip of his coffee. He wondered how anyone voluntarily moved to a small town as Pelican.    
“You need anything from me, mum?”    
“I just went through the details for repair work on Minka’s farm. I’d appreciate it if you could help me load the needed work materials onto my pickup.”

“Actually, I’m busy. I have to finish my current commission.” he admitted and shrugged.    
“Ah I can help you, Robin. That’s no problem.” Minka offered. 

“You’re already paying me enough for the barn, I think my son has a few spare minutes to help his mother out. Besides a few rays of sunlight and some fresh air would be refreshing for you, Sebby.”    
It took every will he had to not roll his eyes. He knew his mom did care for him and was probably right.

“I figure I could do that quick while taking a smoking break…” he grunted.    
“Oh you  _ really _ need some Vitamin D. You’re so grumpy.” Robin scolded.    
“And you’re  _ really  _ embarrassing me in front of someone new. I’m gonna change and then come outside, okay?” 

Sebastian didn’t wait for an answer and went back to his room. He gulped most of his coffee down and then searched for his black sweatshirt.    
  
He didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the stairs nor the knock on the door before so seeing Minka entering his room while he pulled the shirt over his head was a surprise.    
“Damn you scared me!” he called.    
“Sorry. Ah… I… Your mother asked me to bring you the keys to the shed where she stores her tools.”

She seemed a bit shy as she offered him the key and he carefully took it. Her hand was warm and calloused from the farming work. It was also so much smaller than his; he was roughly two heads taller than her in general.    
  
“Also sorry if you think that was embarrassing. If it makes you feel better, I don’t think I look any better than you when I get out of bed.” she offered him a friendly smile.    
_ Wow… that wasn’t really flattering either… _

“Actually I didn’t sleep at all tonight. I spend most of it working on a project.”    
“Oh.” her eyes widened. “That sounds tough. May I ask what you worked on?”

_ I barely even know her, why do I do this? _ he asked himself as she showed her the program he had worked on the past days.    
“Wow! I mean, I have a computer myself and so but I would never be able to do things like this. I already have problems installing mods into my games!”    
Minka furrowed her brows as she tried to understand the rows of coding on the screen.    
“You’re gaming?” Sebastian asked surprised.    
“Yeah, sure! Well not that much anymore since the farm costs me most of my time but my love for RPG’s will never vanish.” she sighed.    
“I still have to figure out how I’ll set up my computer and gamestation in that wreck of a house.”

* * *

“Why did you move here anyways? Zuzu seems like a dream to live compared to Pelican.” Sebastian wondered, while he and Minka piled some wooden planks onto Robins truck bed.

She had insisted to helping him as Robin was working on a blueprint for her. 

“I got fed up with the city. Too many people. A job I hated and that wasn’t even paying that good. My doctor said if I keep living like that I would soon end up with burn out. And actually I’m from a similar small town like this, had to move to Zuzu for university.” she sat down onto the edge of the loading space, took an elastic out of her dungarees pocket and tried to gather her short hair in a really tiny ponytail, revealing a row of earrings on each ear.

_ She’s kinda cute _ , Sebastian had to admit. He mustered her face; her light green eyes stood in a hash contrast to her pink hair. He liked her small button nose and noticed the crooked canine when she smiled widely. A few light freckles scattered on her nose and cheeks which were colored in a light pink. Besides some mascara and eyeliner she didn’t seem to wear any make up, not that she had been in need of any...

“But is the farming life the right way then? That's a lot of work as well.” he interjected, hoping he hadn’t stared too long at her and pulled a pack of his favorite cigarette brand out, pausing a moment before offering her one as well. Minka shrugged and took one, waiting for Sebastian to light it for her and then taking a shallow, scrutinizing drag.    
“Not bad. I don’t think I’ve had this brand before…” she commented and gave Seb an approving nod.    
“I’ve wanted to quit. But just can’t find the balls to do so.” he admitted while taking a seat next to her.    
“I can relate. But working on the farm makes me forget that need most of the time. I hope I just lose interest sooner or later like this.” she shrugged.    


They sat there for a while in silence, just smoking and watching their surroundings when Robin approached.    
“There you are. I see you’re finished. Thanks for helping. Both of you.”    
She gave her son a disapproving look and wrinkled her nose as she detected the cigarette between his fingers.    
“Did you instigate the next person into smoking?” she remarked, gesturing to Minka.   
“Ah no, Robin, don’t worry. He was so kind to lend me one, it’s not his fault!” she explained.    
“I know, it’s a bad habit...”    
  
Robin crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked. “I know. I stopped when I got pregnant with this beloved brat next to you.”   
Sebastian coughed as inhaled too deep from his latest drag.    
“You never told me you smoked before!” he exclaimed.    
“I’m your mother, I have a reputation to keep.”   
Minka giggled and flicked the butt of her smoke to the ground.    
“Are you done with the blueprint? I can’t wait to get started!” 

Sebastian admired her ability to be this cheerful.    
  
“I gotta go finish my project then.” he said and gave both women a quick nod before moving back into the house.    
“See you later!” Minka called and waved behind his back.    
  
_ What a way too happy girl… _ he reflected on his way to the basement.


	4. Relaxing nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we're already on chapter 4! 
> 
> Trigger warning: drug mentions

“Bas, you need to leave your room. Really.” Sam insisted. “It’s stifling inside here and you really need to go out longer than just for a smoke.”    
The blonde boy forced Sebastian’s office chair around so his best friend had to face him.    
“There’s no point in slowly wasting away in front of your computer. We haven’t had band practice in a while, you’ve been skipping pool friday… Instead you’ve been working nonstop and you look like you haven’t slept in days!” he continued angrily, then added a bit softer: “I’m your best friend, Bas. And I’m worried. It’s getting unhealthy.”    
Sam pointed at the bunch of empty coffee stained cups on the side of Sebastian’s desk.    
“ _ This  _ is no sleep substitute.”   
  
Sebastian stared blankly back into his friend’s eyes.    
“You sound like my mother.” he answered dryly. “When I sleep I just dream of Chloe… Also sleep isn’t relaxing anymore. So I'd rather stay up and work.”   
“ _ Oh my yoba! _ Bas!” Sam tore his hair, bringing even more chaos into his spiked hair.    
“This won’t make the pain go away. It’s been weeks since your breakup. You need to get out and actually distract yourself or you will never stop thinking about what happened.” He grabbed his friend by the collar of his sweatshirt and pulled him up, out of his chair.    
“You’re coming with me now.” he decided and already pulled towards the staircase.   
“Saaaam.”    
“No. I won’t let my bro wither in his basement.”   
  
Robin smirked when she saw Sam pulling his son through the shop towards the front door.    
Reluctantly Sebastian put on his sneakers and followed Sam outside. He squinted his eyes as they left the house and passed into the bright midday sun.    
Spring had already taken over the valley and everything had started blooming and became bright and colorful again.    
  
Sebastian fished a cigarette out of his jeans and lit it while he followed Sam who had taken the path to the west of their house.    
“Where are we going?”   
“Forest.” Sam answered shortly.    
“Are you angry with me?” Sebastian caught up with his friend and they went along the path beside each other.    
“Hmm. Yeah, a bit. You know I’m quite worried?”    
“I… I’m sorry. It’s just growing over my head. I miss her so much.”   
“She really messed with your head, huh?” Sam noted. “You don’t have to be sorry. There’s nothing to be. But you have to take care of yourself.”   
“Are you really Sam? You sound way too adult right now.” Sebastian chuckled.    
“Hey, you’re still able to laugh!” Sam smiled a bit.    
  
They passed the Oceans farm and Sebastian's eyes widened. What once was an overgrown and messed up farm had changed quite a bit.    
The broken trees, rocks and lost branches were gone. Instead a tidy gravel path led around the property. Someone had established a field full of growing crops in front of the main house. The roof of the ranch house had also been fixed and looked brand new. 

_ Nice job mom…  _ Sebastian thought.   
  
“Minka’s farm is slowly coming along.” Sam commented. “Have you met her yet?”

“Yes.” Sebastian said and flopped his cigarette butt onto the ground. “My mum fixed some stuff for her and I gave her one of my smokes... “   
“And?!” Sam beamed.   
“What ‘and’?” Sebastian wanted to know.    
“What do you think of her?” the blonde asked as they entered the forest not farm from Marnie's farm.    
  
Sebastian shrugged. “I guess she’s nice? I don’t care.”   
“Oh maaaan. Bas!”   
“What?”    
Sam wiggled his eyebrows, “She’s smoking hot!” to which Sebastian only sighed.    
“I’m fed up with girls at the moment, bro.”

They passed the secret entrance that led deeper into the forest, cautious for any slimes but none were in sight.    
Sam flopped down onto one of the gigantic tree stumps and rummaged in his jacket pockets. Sebastian looked around, taking in the view of the old trees around them and got startled when Sam shouted “Aha!”. 

He turned around to see his friend stretching his arm up in a victorious manner.    
Sam proceeded to hum the chest opening sound of Legends of Zelda as he opened his palm to show Sebastian what he had found.    
  
Sebastian snorted. It was a pitifully rolled joint.    
“Did you sculpt that after your dick or why does it look so sad?” he joked, trying to hold back his laughter.    
Sam pouted. “Hey, I don’t usually do this, that's your job!”   
“This wasn’t a refusal.” Sebastian exclaimed and took the joint before Sam could hide it away. He searched for his lighter, lit the tip and took a deep drag before passing it back to his friend.    
He tried keeping the smoke in for a moment but the long face Sam put on made it hard not to laugh and suddenly Sebastian coughed and erupted into laughter.   
  
It didn’t take long before the raven haired boy started to feel more relax and he laid down next to Sam on the tree stump, still chuckling about his stupid dick joke.    
All his tension from the last days while he had held onto his anger and sadness seemed to falter and were forgotten for a moment.   
  
“It might not look good but it does the job.” Sam said bemused.    
“Hm. Are you talking about the joint or your dick?”    
“ _ Hey! _ Don’t be so mean to your best friend!” he laughed, then added a bit more serious, “None of my girlfriends ever complained.” and then even quieter “You know it’s not that bad.”   
“OH MY YOBA!” Sebastian kicked his elbow into Sam’s side. “We said we’d never bring this up again!”    
Sam yelled “Ow!” but laughed. “Okay, okay, okay!”    
He took the last hit of the joint and pushed it onto the bark of the stump to extinguish it. 

They laid there for a while, watching the tree crowns moving and watching the spring sun rays breaking through the foliage and enjoying the calm that had settled inside them.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam broke their silence.    
“About what?”   
“The breakup. Chloe. Your heartbreak… I duuno. Feelings I guess.”   
“Hmm… No, I would rather not... I mean. There isn’t much to talk about. It will take some time until I’m over her and then I’ll hopefully be fine.” Sebastian explained and played with his long hair strands at the side of his face, wrapping them loosely around his fingers in an endless motion.   
  
Sam sighed. “Love sucks huh?”   
“Yeah.”    
“Will you come to band practise next time?” the blonde pleaded.    
Sebastian took a while to answer.  _ Maybe Sam is right and I should distract myself with more than my work? _ _   
_ “Okay.”    
“Thank youuu!” Sam rolled over to embrace his friend in a hug but hadn’t noticed how the other boy had already gotten up so he simply fell from the low tree stump with a loud   
“Ooof.”   
Sebastian chuckled.    



	5. A new voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my favorite chapter I've written so far. Updating might take a bit longer from now on as I nearly reached the current chapter I'm writing atm and work takes up most my time.  
> Music is a big inspiration while writing, if you want to listen to song that is part of this chapter, it's called "Blood in the cut" by K.Flay (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMA4vDwP7n4)  
> We're finally reaching the start of the main plot (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) I hope you enjoy!

Sebastian was late for band practice. He had promised to go this week but just at the moment when he was ready to leave, he was tying his shoes, Demetrius happened to come out of his lab and asked to help him “real quick”.    
Real quick turned into a half hour discussion as Sebastian was forced to watch a purple fluid bubbling over a bunsen burner while Demetrius had to make a phone call with a colleague.    
Sebastian argued that his step-dad was fully capable of watching his stuff while talking and Demetrius told him his friends could wait those “5 minutes”.    
  
When he neared Sam's house he could hear guitar tunes coming from the ajar window of his buddie's room.    
Of course they had started without him. He entered the house, slipped out of his shoes and beelined his best friend's room but paused for a moment, as he heard a female voice joining the guitar melody.    
  
“ **Guess I'm contagious it'd be safest if you ran**

**Fuck that's what they all just end up doing in the end**

**Take my car and paint it black**

**Take my arm, break it in half**

**Say something, do it soon**

**It's too quiet in this room”  
  
**

_ Since when does… no that isn’t Abigail's voice, _ he realized.  _ Who is this?  
  
_ Sebastian turned the door knob and stormed into the room, curious who’s voice it was.   
He gatecrashed right into the chorus the pink haired girl sang into a microphone while swaying her hips from side to side and clapping her hands to the rhythm.   
**  
** **“** **I need noise**

**I need the buzz of a sub**

**Need the crack of a whip**

**Need some blood in the cut**

**I need noiiiii-”** **  
** **  
** She stopped abruptly when Sebastian entered, her eyes growing bigger in surprise.    
“What’s wrong, Minka?” Sam wanted to know and turned around, following her gaze. He spotted Sebastian awkwardly standing in the doorway.    
“Bas! Finally!” he called and put his navy blue guitar down to greet his best friend with a hand clap.    
“You're late.” the blonde noted.    
“Demetrius wouldn’t let me go, sorry.” Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and twisted his mouth.   
  
“Hey, Sebastian.” Minka greeted, leaving the microphone stand to get closer to both boys.    
“Hi.” Sebastian answered shyly.  _ What is she doing here? _ he asked, hoping Sam would get the question telepathically. To his surprise he did.    
“Uh, soo…” Sam scratched his head, “I asked Minka to come to our practice today. You’ve heard her singing, right?”   
The other boy nodded, he felt super awkward right now.    
“I’m gonna run over to Stardrop, I craving a Joja coke.” Minka interjected. “Does anyone else want something?”    
“I’d take one as well.” Sam ordered and the boys watched as Minka quickly left the house to run to the bar with the coke vending machine, a few streets away.   
  
Sam took a seat on his bed and gave Sebastian an innocent look.  **  
** **“** Okay, what the fuck, Sam?!”    
“What?”    
“Why is she here? And where is Abby?” Sebastian requested failing to hide the anger and confusion in his voice.    
“I simply invited her over to listen and as we waited for you and Abby she suddenly admitted she could sing! I had no idea that she’d be  _ this _ good.” his best friend sported a wide grin.    
“And Abby messaged me she would come later, her dad needs her in the shop. Unlike you, she could send me a note.”   
“Sorry, I was busy fighting with my step-dad.”   
“Will you guys ever get along?”   
“I don’t think so…” Bas conceded. “Come along outside for a smoke?”

  
They sat, hidden behind a bush at the rivers embankment, in front of Sam’s house in case Jodi, Sam’s mother, decided to look outside. She didn’t know her son smoked from time to time and it was better that way.    
  
“I met her yesterday as she left mayor Lewis’ house and we did some smalltalk. She wanted to know what I do for fun and I told her about our band... Then she asked me if she could see us play. I didn’t think you’d be against it.” Sam blew some smoke into the cool evening air.    
“I’m not against it. I was just surprised. She’s basically a stranger to me. And you know how I’m around people I don’t know.”   
  
“She’s super nice, Bas. Funny and smart and really really  _ cute _ .”   
“You said the same thing about Penny before you guys broke up.”   
“She is different than her. Much more outgoing and coolheaded.” 

Sebastian laughed. He didn’t think Sam would know the word coolheaded.    
“I’m still fed up in terms of girls, Sam.” he sighed.   
  
“Aha! I knew it!That's why you didn’t want to meet me on monday!” Abigail barked as she jumped at them from behind, scaring both of the boys. Sam visibly jumped upwards, a shriek escaping his lips.    
Sebastian jerked his arm in shock, accidently flinging his half smoked cigarette into the river.   
He turned around to regard the purple haired girl with a glare.    
She stuck her tongue out and took a seat on the grass between her best friends as Sebastian lit a new smoke.    
  
“I guess you’re talking about Minka? I just saw her entering the Stardrop on my way here.”   
“Exactly. Sam invited her to join our band.”   
“I did not! I only told her, if she wanted, she could listen to us practicing today and suddenly she asked me to play these guitar riffs, picked the mic up and sang! Her voice is amazing! We just played a bit with the song when Bas crashed in.” Sam justified.    
“That's awesome! Hey we could use a lead singer, right?”   
“Then I could finally concentrate on my guitar playing…” the blonde mused.   
“I guess?” Sebastian murmured.   
“OMY! I need to hear her sing.” Abigail squeaked excitedly and jumped up from the ground.  
  


* * *

  
They waited for Minka outside of Sam’s house. She returned a few minutes after Abigail had arrived.   
“Gus had mercy and gave me this so I wouldn’t have to carry all of them individually.” she raised a six pack of Joja in her arms.   
“Awesome!” Sam laughed. Everyone knew he could live of Joja coke and pizza for the rest of his life. In that case it was disputable how long that would actually be.   
  
They went back inside to chat and practice and Sam enlightened Minka with their idea.    
Again he picked his guitar up and strummed the riffs Minka had shown him before and she joined him, singing in a slight raspy voice that caused Sebastian's neck hair to stand up.    
To no avail he tried getting rid of the goosebumps forming on his arm by rubbing it over his sweatshirt.    
Abigail sat next to him on the bed and cheered for the playing couple, with closed eyes, bobbing her head up and down to Sam’s guitar rhythm. 

Minka’s green eyes seemed glued to Sebastian’s own deep blue eyes, he felt awkward but he couldn’t look away as she watched him intensely while singing. Her smile growing wider, she danced slowly where she stood, her frizzy hair bouncing in the air. She seemed to have lots of fun. 

When they finished what they had practised so far, Abigail rusher over and tightly hugged Minka.   
“She’s beautiful  _ and _ she can sing!” she squeaked. Minka laughed.   
“I want her to be our singer!” Abigail pleaded, regarding the boys with big eyes like a child asking for ice cream at the end of a shopping trip.   
  
Sebastian had to admit, she was good. It would be dumb to miss such a chance.    
“I don’t even think that we have to discuss this, Minka you’re awesome and we’d be glad if you’d join ‘Goblin Destroyers’.   
“I’d love to.” Minka confirmed. “Wait, your band is called Goblin Destroyers?” her lower jaw dropped. “That’s  _ so  _ cool!”    
Sam laughed and Sebastian couldn’t hide a smirk.    
“Sebastian chose that name. It’s a reference to our SC group.” Sam explained.    
“Whoa whoa… You guys play _ Solarian Chronicles too?! _ ” Minka shouted. “No way!”   
“We do!” Abigail said and the girls hugged again in joy. 

“I told you she’s great.” Sam elbowed his best friend into his side, wiggling his eyebrows. Then Sam whispered “Dips.” causing Sebastian to snort.    
“You can have her, I’m still fed up with girls.”


	6. Mom's pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I've been writing on the next chapter since I'm replaying Stardew and the motivation to write finally hit me again... only to realize I already had this chapter here done but never posted it o_o And now I feel really dumb but it also means that I can publish the next soon! :)  
> (Not beta read yet.)

Sebastian tossed around in his bed, trying to find a position that would feel comfortable enough to finally fall asleep.    
But to no avail, he just didn’t feel tired. He glanced at the clock from his TV receiver at the end of his bed. 2 A.M. Too late for normal people to be awake, too early for him to go to sleep.  _ Mom’s right. My sleep schedule is kinda fucked up..  _ he tought. Of course he’d never admit that willingly to her.    
  
Sighing he sat up and leant against the headboard, fishing his phone from his night stand.   
  
**Anyone awake?** , he wrote into his friends message group without expecting someone to enter. The others were rarely awake at this hour.    
He scrolled a bit through his social media, looking at unimportant news from the Valley and watching some funny animal videos someone on his timeline had posted.    
He ended up on his own profile, taking a peak at old pictures.    
  
His profile pic was a picture of him that Abigail had shot a year ago. It showed Sebastian sitting at the edge of the lake, wearing a black tank top and jeans that had been cut off at the knees, his feet dangling into the warm water as the summer heat had been unbearable. He stared off into the distance, half of his face hidden behind his signature hair strands.   
He went to the next one in the camera roll.  
Sebastian and Sam at band practice, the black haired boy sitting at his synthesiser while Sam headbanged and played his guitar. Then the scene from another perspective with Abigail in the front, showing a peace sign; a selfie she took.    
The next photo had been taken just seconds after the selfie, Sebastian had noticed Abby’s photosession and raised a middle finger into the camera but if you looked closely enough you could notice he tried to hide a smirk. Sam’s face lit up with a bright smile right into the cam.   
_ Good old times… _ _  
_ _  
_ After that came an image that brought that right knot back into his stomach. Sebastian felt the urge to throw his phone away. Chewing on his lower lip his thump hovered over the delete option of the pic.  _  
_ It was a picture of Chloe and him. The blonde girl had taken a selfie while laying in his arms, her back leant onto his chest as they had sat on her bed, against her headboard, similar as how he was sitting against his own at the moment.    
Her long blonde hair had been draped all over his chest and he held her tight to him. Full rosy lips were pulled up into a bright smile, showing her pearl white teeth and her deep blue eyes looked up right into his own.    
He remembered this moment intensely. They had been so happy and laughed a lot that evening. The couple hadn’t seen each other in a while and he couldn’t take his eyes nor his hands from her all day. Spending the whole day in bed, having a movie marathon, pizza delivery and lots of love making she had begged him to take a selfie for her profile.    
“Come on. You’re looking super cute right now, Sebby. Pleeeeeeease.”   
He couldn’t say no to her puppy eyes and kissed her deeply afterwards. It was the first time he had thought about getting the mermaid pendant for her.    
  
“Fuck you.” he whispered into the suffocating silence of his room as he pressed the delete button. Sebastian felt the burning sensation rising in his eyes and it took all his will to force that feeling away. He had cried enough for her. She didn’t deserve his tears and sorrow.    
But it wasn’t easy to forget her. He hated her for what she had done and how she made him feel. Yet he couldn’t forget his love for her that easily.    
He went to the picture overview on his profile and found a few more pictures of her that he quickly deleted. Then he checked their friendship status and saw she had already unfriend him. 

But there was still more to do, he decided and got up from his bed.    
  


* * *

In the morning his mother knocked at his rooms door.    
“Sebastian?” she called. “Are you awake?”   
“Barely.” he groaned from under his comforter. “What’s up?”    
It was still to early to deal with real life in his opinion. He had finally fallen asleep around 6 AM…   
  
“I need to talk to you. Can I come in? I even have coffee for you!” she asked as she already opened the door and entered.  _ Why did she even ask when she comes in anyways? _ _  
_ He groaned and sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes.    
Robin sat at the edge of his bed and offered him a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee.    
“Here. You look like you need it.”    
“Mom. I slept around 3 hours by now. Of course I look tired. I  _ am _ tired.”    
She chuckled. “Did you work late again?”    
He shook his head, then took a sip but the black liquid was still too hot and he slightly burned the tip of his tongue.    
“I just had a hard time falling asleep.”    
"You really need to get a hang of your-"  
"Mom. Please, I'm an adult. I know about sleeping schedules. Mine just works a little different than yours okay? How's work going by the way?" 

Robin seemed surprised by his question. Sebastian rarely asked about her carpentry work.   
“Good. I have a lot to do at the Oceans farm as it was abandoned for long time. I’m admiring Minka for her passion and patience to get it running again. She is such a small person yet she manages to do so much on her own. While I fixed some tiles on her roof yesterday she cut a gigantic tree all on her own.”   
  
Sebastian snorted into his coffee as he was finally able to have a little sip.    
“Height isn’t everything, huh?”   
“That woman is amazing and I’ll think she fits perfectly into our small town. I heard she joint your band?” his mother asked excitedly.    
“Yeah, Sam invited her and then she came out as a singer. She  _ does _ have a nice voice, I have to admit. Abigail and Sam were head over heels for her, haha.”

Robin ruffled Sebastian's raven hair and chuckled.    
“I know you have a hard time accepting new people. You’ll get used to her and you guys will be friends in no time, I bet.”    
“Hmm, maybe.” Sebastian finished his cup. “Why did you wake me? Can I go back to sleep now?” 

“Ah, not yet. Sorry.” she rummaged in her jacket pockets and pulled a hand full torn paper pieces out.    
“I found these in the trash can outside this morning. Did you put them there?” She unfolded a few of the crumbled pieces.    
“As far as I can recognize those are photos from you and Chloe right?” she asked. “Are you guys okay?”   
Sebastian gulped. Of course it was only a matter of time until his mother to get wind of their break up.    
“Yeah, uh. It’s… Oh man, mom. Do you always have to dig into my private stuff?”   
“The trash can outside is not your private stuff, Sebastian. I think I know what’s up but you know you can always talk to me about anything.” his mother gave him an empathic smile.    
“You and Chloe broke up right?”   
“Yeah. I- I’m not really in the mood to talk about it, actually. I need another cup of coffee if we’re going to have this kind of conversation right now.” he shook his head and failed to smile back.    
“Oh Sebby.” Robin pulled her son into a hug.    
“This surely explains your bad mood the past weeks. You’re drowing yourself in work and seem to smoke a lot more than usual. Come, I gotta make you some cheer-up-pancakes and get you more coffee.”   
She got up and gestured to him to follow her upstairs into the kitchen. Hesitantly her son followed.

But when mother and son sat in the kitchen, munching on their pancakes, Demetrius entered the room as well and Robin was so kind to not ask any further. She knew her son wouldn’t open up in front of his stepdad.   
She guessed Sebastian got rid of anything that had reminded him of his ex girlfriend. When she had emptied the kitchen’s trash can this morning, she had found several ripped pictures and a girl’s shirt in the can outside. That must have been Chloe’s.   
Robin never met her despite the couple had been together for quite a while. Sebastian had explained there was more stuff to do in the city than in Pelican so they would always meet there. While Robin did understand what he meant, it would have been nice to meet the girl he loved.    
  
Her son and her had a close relationship even when he blamed her new husband for abandoning him for a long time. It was true, when Maru, his stepsister, had been born, Robin had her hand full to care for her as well. Sebastian didn’t accept Demetrius as his dad and wanted neither him nor Maru in their family. It was a difficult time when Sebastian hit his teenage years and started getting more and more rebellious.    
He started to drink and smoke, once she had found a joint in his room and even when he claimed it was Sam’s, she was sure he hid pot somewhere.    
  
After finishing school and when he started to work as a freelancer, he got more independent. He offered to pay rent in exchange for his own little realm in the basement and grew more calm. After Demetrius and Robin started to care a bit less, knowing he could care for himself for the most part, he seemed to gain more trust into his mother and would engage her more often.    
There had been many nights where Robin had cried into her husband's arms, telling him how she had failed to be a good mother for her son. How starting her own time consuming business and getting a bigger family had been too much for her Sebastian.    
Demetrius had been there for her, when she was all on her own. He had taken Sebastian under his wings and had given her the daughter she had always wanted.    
Robin loved her family. She cared deeply for them and now she wanted to be there for his son.    
  
“Morning my love. There's fresh coffee in the thermos.” she gave her husband a kiss.    
“Do you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes? I have to talk to Sebastian under four eyes.”    
Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise.   
“Of course. Be nice to your mother.” Demetrius exclaimed, filled himself a cup of coffee and left towards his lab. He closed the kitchen’s door behind him.   
Sebastian sighed in relief. 

“What the fuck, mom?”   
Robin laughed.   
"I'm sure you don't want Demetrius to know."  
"Absolutely true."   
Her laugh turned into a low chuckle before she looked more serious at Sebastian who was drowning his pancakes in chocolate sirup.  
"That's how you always ate them."  
"That's how they taste the best!" Sebastian announced and shoved a sirup oozing piece of pancake into his mouth.   
He chewed in thought and then silently added: "She didn't like sweets."   
Robin blinked confused. "Who?"  
"Chloe. She said she doesn’t like sweet things and they’d turn her fat anyways. She didn't even want to eat ice cream with me."   
"Who turns down ice cream?" Robin inhaled sharply in overreacted disbelief.  
"The longer I think about her, the more I realize we didn't fit together as much as I thought. But I still miss her. She was my first  _ real  _ relationship and yeah… I dunno." he ate to stop himself from talking.

Robin listened attentively and nodded. 

"I know how you're feeling. It's been the same with your dad back then. Love can be a blessing but also a curse. You'll forget this feeling soon enough, Sebby."   
“I  _ know _ . That won’t make it less worse. I already talked with Sam and Abby and I think I’m just done with a partner for now.”    
“For now, you have chocolate syrup.” his mother finished and gave him a reassuring smile. 


End file.
